


Blep

by Tortellini



Series: Voltron Appreciation/Redemption Month 2k17 [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aliens, Depression, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Galra Keith (Voltron), Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Love, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Prompt Fic, References to Depression, Romance, True Love, VLD Appreciation Month, Voltron Appreciation Month, Voltron Redemption Month, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 13:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11185770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Voltron Appreciation/Redemption Month, Day 12 (June 12): Favorite AliensWhen Lance feels sad he knows just who to turn to.Oneshot/drabble





	Blep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iamthemonsterchild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthemonsterchild/gifts).
  * Inspired by [This comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/299583) by Maryomahmed. 



> Prompt: Aliens pt. 2

Lance was feeling a little sad. Some might find that weird; after all he was lounging on the couch with his boyfriend who he loved more than anything in the entire universe. Yet alas, that was just how things were sometimes. 

"Babe, cure my depression," he murmured, looking up at Keith with sad, gentle eyes. Keith peered down at him then too, tilting his head. 

Then he did the little blep thing cats did sometimes. It made sense seeing as he himself was an alien--shut up, not a furry. 

Lance still felt a little sad, but he smiled up at him. "Thanks babe." Keith always knew how to make him feel better. 


End file.
